


Six Feet Under- Yakko Warner X Reader

by Croozer99



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: I do not own AnimaniacsThe song is Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Animaniacs
> 
> The song is Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish

"Help, I lost myself again.  
But I remember you.  
Don’t come back.  
It won’t end well.   
But I wish you’d tell me to."

 

I sat in my apartment, staring out the window at the pouring rain. My boyfriend, Yakko Warner, and I broke up a week ago. He said that he couldn’t take the stares and judgements for our human/toon relationship. It’s just as well, I guess. It couldn’t have worked out anyway, right?   
After we broke up, Yakko decided that it would be easier for both of us if we never spoke or saw each other again. His final words to me were: “Don’t come back. It won’t end well.” As I stared out at the rain, I began to lose myself in thought. 

 

"Our love is six feet under.  
But I can’t help but wonder  
If our grave was watered by the rain.   
Would roses bloom?  
Could roses bloom?  
Again?"

 

Maybe us spending some time apart would make us realize that we need each other. Hey, a girl can hope, right?  
\-------------------------------  
Yakko sat on the roof of the water tower, staring out at the rain. He was drenched but he didn’t really care. His heart was feeling the pressure and guilt of what he did and said to her. But what’s worse, he won’t ever get to apologize. They both promised not to speak to one another again. A tear slid down his already soaked cheek. He touched his lips, remembering the sweet and gentle touch of her lips on his and the love that they shared in those moments. He drops his hand and shakes the memories out of his head. 

“It’s over, you idiot. You need to forget.” He muttered to himself.

"Retrace my lips.  
Erase your touch.  
Blow away like smoke in air.  
How could you die carelessly?"

 

He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He didn’t want to forget. He only wanted her. He didn’t care what it did to his image. He didn’t care what people thought.   
“But our love is dead and gone.” He whispered. He closed his eyes and imagined a heart shaped gravestone with “Yakko and (Y/N)’s love” engraved in it. 

"Our love is six feet under.  
I can’t help but wonder  
If our grave was watered by the rain.  
Would roses bloom?  
Could roses bloom?"  
\-----------------------  
I played our song as I shred his love notes and letters and pictures. If this love really was dead, I should try to erase it, right? I close my eyes and imagine dropping the shreds into the ground at the base of a large gravestone.   
I imagine people dressed in black, watching as dirt is thrown over the shreds. Our song plays in the background. 

"They’re playing our sound.  
Laying us down tonight.  
And all of these clouds  
Bringing us back to life.   
But you’re cold as the night." 

I have to see him. At least one more time. I don’t have to talk to him. I just need to see him. I grab a sweatshirt and rush out the door.  
\---------------------  
“I have to see her.” Yakko whispers. “I have to tell her that I love her and that I’m sorry.” He slides off the roof and starts down the ladder. 

"Six feet under.  
I can’t help but wonder  
If our grave was watered by the rain.   
Bloom.  
Bloom.  
Again."  
\----------------------  
As I soon as I hit the street, I started to run. I need to see him. As I turned into the studio lot, I ran into someone hard, knocking us both to the ground. I look at the drenched person I ran into. Much to my dismay and slight delight, I ran into...him.   
\----------------------  
“It’s her…” He thinks to himself. She mutters a small apology and turns on her heels and begins to walk away. I grab her arm before I can stop myself.   
“(Y/N)!” She turns around, startled. “I love you. I need you. Please come back. I don’t care what people think. I don’t care what this does to my image. I want you.” I rant. She is quiet for a moment, then she smiles her soft, sweet smile.   
“Nothing would make me happier.” She responds. I embrace her, holding her tight. I won’t let her go this time. 

 

"Help, I lost myself again.  
But I remember you..."


End file.
